What Makes You DifferentMakes You Beauftiful
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: "Good. Then I'll wait forever."   Just a cute little random moment between Lily and James before they begin dating. : I dont really know what to rate it so i dont really care? R&R!


_**So I randomly got this idea while I listened to the Backstreet Boys. The song was, What Makes You Different(Makes You Beautiful). It's kind of stupid in my opinion, but I decided to write it and post it because I was bored. Sorry in advance for any errors, like grammar or anything and how stupid some of you mgiht think this is. By the way, look up the song if you like the kind of music the backstreet boys sing, it's actually pretty good! So yeah…R&R. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song by the backstreet boys.**_

James reached the common room at midnight and slipped inside it quietly. He saw her right away, the cascading red hair and petite body that always caught and held his attention. She was curled up in a ball in her favorite chair in the corner, her body shaking.

She hadn't heard the portrait open, or heard him approach her as he did now.

"Lily?" James asked softly as he kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him, the tear stains visible on her face, her eyes red and puffy, and her hurt shining up at him.

"Go away Potter," She tried to sound harsh but even she could tell it wasn't.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you what's wrong? I'm just some game to you Potter, you scare away everyone I might like, ask me out constantly and why? Because I'm the only girl who ever said no to you!" She turned away from him, her head once more buried in her hair and the chair.

"Is that what you really think? You think you're just some kind of game to me?"

She whipped back around to face him, "I'm not stupid. You ask me out, then go snog some random girl in a broom cupboard! I'm not like all the other cookie cutter, perfect blonde girls and brunettes you like so why bother?" She tried to turn away from him again but he put his hand out and stopped her, pushing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"_You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way, you don't play after dark, you light up my day. Got your own kind of style that sets you apart, baby that's why you captured my heart."_ His hazel eyes were locked on hers, trying to convey everything he felt to her.

"Y-you don't mean any of that," She whispered, "You can't."

He shook his head sadly, "I do mean it. _I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
>and this world doesn't know what you have within..."<em>

"James stop…"

"_When I look at you, I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere and there's no one I know that can compare. What makes you different makes you beautiful. What's there inside you shines through to me. In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need. You're all I need, oh _Lily, _What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_. Please Lily…" His eyes were like molten caramel, they burned through her emerald orbs and into her soul.

She bit her lip, as the tears filled her eyes once more. She couldn't let him see that he'd already won so she tried to keep it in, she tried to hide how she felt about the boy in front of her with the messy raven hair and swoon worthy hazel eyes.

"Please Lily." She looked back up at him to see his eyes looking much like hers did.

"I can't…"

"Why? Why can't you? Why can't you just see that I love you and give me a chance for me to get you to love me back? Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Just stop!" She cried suddenly. "Just leave me alone!" Her tears poured down her cheeks harder as she clung onto everything she had once believed in her heart, and she tried to stay above the darkness that tried to swallow you.

She thought he had left, but in reality he had just gone to sit in a different chair where he could watch her without her seeing him, so she let her guard down and stopped fighting the darkness.

Of course she didn't he was in the room still, she also didn't know she was sleep talking, so she couldn't have any idea that she said "I love you James." Out loud like she had in her dream. Another thing she didn't have any idea of was the small smile that adorned the raven haired boys face as he finally left her alone and returned to his own dorm.

_**Yay for stupidness I write when I'm bored!(: Haha. Seriously review it though, it makes me happy reading reviews…even if they aren't about the story and are just about something random. Enthrall me. BAHAHA! (: R&R! (:**_


End file.
